Remember me
by Nakashima-Michiyo
Summary: Could a human girl change Hao’s perspective of humans? HaoXocA young girl was separated from her family and found herself face to face with the Shaman who had wanted humans to perish….Will Hao ever learn to understand or even love humans?[Complete]
1. Death

Ayame: I just gotten obsessed with SK so don't blame me if I get sum stuff wrong instead please help me! Kk? Well thanks! o yeah and since I never knew Hao's real personality on the show it might be A BIT ooc but not a lot tell me if it's a lot so I'll noe and change a bit! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SK I wish I did...

Thoughts: italics

"..."- speech

.. actions

Summary: Could a human girl change Hao's perspective of humans? HaoXoc

A young girl was separated from her family and found herself face to face with the Shaman who had wanted humans to perish....Will Hao ever learn to love humans? Will he understand that not all humans are weak creatures....read and find out!

A brunette around the age of 12 walked around the train station scared out of her wits, when the police and medics rushed to the scene of 'the accident'. Reporters, cameras and investigators surrounded the platform where a teenage boy laid ......dead. The brunette just sat there near the train platform where an incoming train had crushed the only family she had left. She was cursed she thought cursed.....my whole family...died because of me! She thought while she sobbed into the coat of her older brother. No one ever realized she was there....everyone ignored her while they carried the dead body or reporting a story shooting the camera or taking the pictures. She was alone...very alone and for the first time in her life she just froze.

Ever since her parents died her brother had protected her, loved her and stood up for her. Now she was opened to the world of pain, destruction and also hopes. After hours of just sitting there sobbing...she had finally been noticed by a mob of angry students and curious/ annoying reporters. The cameras blinded her while the students cried "Family killer family killer" "YOU ARE CURSED"

"Everyone should stay away from her!" The reporters asked questions and took pictures and someone even tried to stab her until the police took her away (the stabber). The brunette with a tear streaked and pale face RAN. The girl who tried to stab her was her brother's gf, how could she accuse me of killing my own brother!?!? Yoko thought. She dropped everything and just ran, everything around her was blurry.

The city lights blurred into lines and flew around her like shooting stars and as she ran she stopped once in a while to breathe but started to run after catching part of her breath. Every now and then she bumped into anonymous figures which ended up cursing her and throwing something at her. But that didn't affect her, the voices of the people she had run away from affected her. The phrases just keep repeating again and again. Her head hurts from thinking, she just wanted to die right now. There is no point in living...or is there? "ARG! STOP IT STOP IT STOP!" Yoko screamed as she ran with her hands covering her ears.

_Pant_

_Run_

_Pant_

_Breathe_

_Run_

Finally she stopped at the edge of town and kept on running until she got lost in the middle of the forest. That night it rained while she cried her weakened body to sleep. The rain hid her tears but out there something was watching her. When she finally fell asleep the horror was replayed...

**Dream/Flashback**

"Come on Yoko we're gunna be late!" said Yoshi

"Coming!!" said the quiet yet cheerful Yoko. Her long dark brown hair swayed back and forth as she ran to catch up to her brother.

Yoshi smiled his goofy wide toothless grin until he saw the man his gambling father had a debt to. He turned his smile upside down taking 49 muscles. Yoko quickly turned around and saw the man creep up behind her. She gasped as he tried to grab her but he didn't grab her? The man grunted as a fight has started Yoshi defending his sister while he wanted Yoko to be his personal expert pickpocket again. Yoko stood in the middle trying to stop them from fighting while people stared at them and made a disgusted face. Some mothers even covered their children's eyes! Yoko was very worried about her brother.

The man charged at Yoshi thrusting his punch into Yoshi's womb. The punch connected and sent Yoshi flying near the platform of the train. A few people gasped with Yoko shocked face while her brother clutched his stomache in pain. Yoko ran over to her brother to help him up but he rejected her offer and stood up again now he was charging over to the man named Chou. Yoshi gave a high punch to connect to Chou's chin but Chou dodged and grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him above his own fat muscled body.

Yoshi's tall slender body was lifted to above the ground and was staring straight at the blonde Yakuza member. Yoko quickly ran over and fell to her knees begging him to spare his brother from his rash temper.

"Chou-sama, please forgive him! I promise to do whatever you please! I will do your laundry, be your pickpocket, cook and just EVERYTHING! Please" begged Yoko

"That is a good deal but...no your father owes me a big sum of money and Yoshi's life is just the payment" Chou snickered as he threw the boy's injured body onto the station tracks just as a train came.....

"NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yoko as she woke up staring at a little boy's face ( A/N: I dunno if this kid is a guy or girl...please tell me tho I think it's a guys o I'll stick with a boy until sumone tells me!). The brown skinned boy with an afro styled hair looked at Yoko and poked her face. Yoko just smiled but still had sorrow flash through her eyes.

"Hao-sama, I found a human here!" said the boy.

Yoko looked at the boy questionly thinking ..who's Hao –sama? Then a boy around 14 no maybe 13 walked out of the trees that surrounded Yoko and stood next to the afro boy and looked at poor Yoko with a confused smile while sitting on the forest floor with a torn denim skirt and red tank top.

"Opacho, just leave her alone." Hao said calmly. Reading her mind Hao read that she ran away from something...and ended up here lost in this forest where he had used. But for some odd reason Hao couldn't read what happened and why she was running...though he knew that the girl was drowning in sorrow.

Yoko's POV

The 'Opacho' boy nodded towards his Hao-sama and kicked my leg as he and 2 girls who looked kinda awkward followed behind. I frowned at the kick and decided to follow behind them. Besides I don't own anything what do I have to lose? Rite? I walked slowly behind the two girls who didn't pay attention to me at all but I sensed that they knew I was behind them. I peered at this Hao-sama he was quite unique she never seen anyone like him ... but his face! If it wasn't his hair she would've thought he was Yoh! Could they be related? I groaned and kept on walking since I don't feel in a happy perky mood might as well skip school. Anyways they probably won't care about me I just met them once and boy was Anna mean! Only Yoh was kind when people teased me and bullied me, at least someone is kind...so was his friend Manta. _sigh_

Suddenly they stopped and I didn't realize causing me to bump into sumthing and the something was Hao-sama's back. Ow! I thought. The guy just stared at me not even saying an "Are you OKAY?!?!?!" what manners.... Well...it was my fault not paying attention so I guess I could say sorry....

"Apology accepted" said the Hao-sama

"huh? How did...u.. did you read my mind?" I managed to whisper in my shocked state.

"Isn't Hao – sama powerful and great? You should be honored human, that such a powerful man accepted your apology and.." Opacho was interrupted by Hao and I was left flabbergasted . Hao just waved his hand had somehow telepathically told me tat I could follow them FOR A WHILE. Until I find a home? How did he know that I didn't have a home? O yeah.. I forgot he can read minds...I sweat dropped and nodded

I stood up from my fallen form and we started to walk and we somehow ended up on a campsite....I was again...dumbfounded. These people were very weird I thought...

* * *

Ayame: sorry for the short chappie but what do u think? Good should I continue? Or should I give up and delete this? Review please!


	2. Understanding

Ayame: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW SILVA!!!!!! Thank you thank you thank you jumping up and down going mental THANKS!!!!!! stops WHEW! That was tiring…okay here's the second chapter of Remember Me.Btw Kanna and Macchi are here too.  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own SK /cries an ocean not a river/  
  
**Ayame: lol whoa major mood swings there….! just jk

"" speech

_thoughts

* * *

_

**The Scariest Thing About Memories …………**

* * *

**Yoko's POV**  
  
I watched the Haogumi settle down around the logs that framed the centre where a fire was built. I just decided not to bother anyone and sat down on the log warming up on the fire….it was about 8:00pm I guess I fell asleep for only a while... I can't stop thinking about my brother! He just… wanted to help and that is how I repay him!?!? Get him thrown on train tracks and getting crushed, man I feel horrible it just keeps replaying and replaying and repeating itself again and again.  
  
I felt some warm liquid trickling down my face and I slowly reached my face with shaky fingers, I felt blood. **WHAT?!?** Why is my face or should I say my head was bleeding... I don't recall getting hurt. O well … it's not that it hurts more than getting my brother killed. Sighing I looked around and found everyone staring at me! Blushing red from embarrassment I said "ugh…have you guys been staring at me all the …time?" That was kinda stupid of course they were staring at me. **WHAT AM I DOING!?** My family is dead and I'm joking with myself?!?!I'm crazy. Hallucinating I tell ya!  
  
"Yea, we have and btw you should remember tat I could read minds…" smiled Hao as he stood a few inches away from my face. He suddenly used his figure at touched my head? "You're wound is gone now" he said as he walked back to his seat. What just happened…. O yeah my head it was bleeding, Gosh I must look hideous, right I always do. whacks herself mentally. But tat was sweet of him "Mari ask girl. Mari wonders if you are hated by humans also. Like how humans hate Mari" questioned the girl.  
  
"Well, I guess you can say that, I caused the death of my brother because of rejecting a gang member my dad had a debt to." I replied as I looked to the ground as my hands clutched my skirt harder, using as if it was a stress ball. (A/N: OO!! I love stress balls lol) "Besides what do you mean humans? Aren't you guys human?" I eyed them curiously watching them look at Hao-sama like if they could tell. They're hiding a secret?  
  
Hao-sama (he fits the title so I decided to call him that and anyways) put his chin on his hand and said "Those 3 girls there are witches and were hated by humans abused and is now very loyal I must say. And Opacho here is the most loyal to me and he can predict the future and I am a Shaman."  
  
"A Shaman?"  
  
And that night was one of the most peaceful nights ever… they told me about their lives and Hao explains how he was going to cleanse the Shamans and rid the world of humans, like me, when he becomes Shaman King. While everyone drifted off to sweet slumber, I just stayed up and stared at the stars while I lay on the soft grass. I looked over at Hao who sat the roots of an ancient looking tree. _'O I never thought about how cute he is.'_ **WAIT A MINUTE** **REWIND!** My face blushed red and I sat up straight. I seriously need to chill… I just knew this guy and he hates humans and wait! I forgot to ask him if he was related to YOH!  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yoko stood up and decided to take a walk even though it was in the middle of the night. Sneaking pass the sleeping bodies. Her ankle was grabbed causing her to trip and fall on the ground, face first. "**OW! WHAT WAS**…tat for…"whispered Yoko realizing that she might wake everyone up.  
  
"It's not polite to leave without saying goodbye" Hao stood up and letting go of Yoko's leg and helped her up. Yoko shot a death glare at Hao and pouted. Hao just smiled and showed this face: . " I know you like me.." said Hao causing Yoko to blush madly.  
" Um..er.. no not like that.. I guess I just want to learn more about you." Yoko replied with a red face and burning ears. _Whew! tat was close_  
  
Hao walked towards a river and motioned Yoko to follow him. Walking through the dirt , moss, grass and the branches that stuck out through the forest mess, Hao sat on a boulder while Yoko took off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water cooling her tired aching feet.  
  
" So what do you want to understand?" asked Hao. Crickets chirped and fireflies flew around them when Yoko was silent thinking about what to ask." I want to know why you hate humans and why you don't seem to trust anyone." blurted Yoko.  
  
"Well I was betrayed by a cat spirit who I saved and caused both my deaths. His name was Matamune. And why I hate you mortals is because you are all weak and small creatures. You have no powers and can't see spirits so when all of u mortals are useless what is the point to keep them on this world?" Hao started to stare into the sky, at the stars and glanced at Yoko while she was trying to absorb all what he said and tried to debate how he is incorrect and how humans have their own use.  
  
"We humans, even though we can't have powers are see spirits, we still are living breathing people! We don't have much difference. I just don't understand! WE have feelings too and we go through obstacles and happiness just like you do." said Yoko while she balled up her fist starting to get mad. Her face flushed with anger when Hao is smirked. Yoko climbed up on the rock that Hao sat on and searched his face. "You do know my name rite?" asked Yoko questionly as she calmed down.  
  
"Yeah, Yoko right? And I just read your mind and yes I am related to Yoh u see he is my twin brother yet he is also my descendant since I was reborn."  
  
Yoko and Hao learned more and more about each other and Hao thought she had reminded him of his wife that had died from before he had been reborn. But he thought his Priestess wife will never be reincarnated into a human…or would she?  
  
After Yoko fell asleep next to Hao and he realized she really did look a lot like his wife …Yukishiro…. But is she really her?  
  
The oracle bell rang on his arm and read:  
  
Soon the truth about your thoughts will be revealed…

* * *

**Is Thinking You Will Forget Them.....**

* * *

Ayame: so wat do u think O.O? I hope you guys update! thanks 


	3. Pinky promise and trust

Ayame: LOADS AND LOADS OF THANKS!

**Here are some of my replies!**

**Snowflake-ice**: THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Well here's your third chapter REALLY glad you enjoyed it!

**Giulia**- THANKS A BUNCH!! THANK YOU X100 hehe this story is not TAT great...or is it? No clue.....but really happy that you liked it and another chapter is here!! WHOO

**CA** – Thanks! Opacho is a girl...wow! I learn something new everyday don't I lol. Thanks for letting me know ...MORE IDEAS! Yay!

**Gloomybear**: THANKS for reviewing and thanks for liking it!

**Crystalwish**: /sings/ THANK YOU! Wow a really really good story I'm very flattered...lol and yes I will continue it!

/..../- actions

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK....-sigh- it's so sad....**

* * *

**A real friend is ...**

**

* * *

**

**Yoko's POV...**

Where am I? Looking at my hands I was glowing but everything around me is pitch black but wait a minute... I'm asleep. Right? But wait, what's that foggy shape it's so familiar. Who is it? The figure turned around and it was Yoshi with his button up school shirt and jeans. His goofy smile and always shaggy hair. I miss him so much, but why is he in my dreams? Does he have a message for me? WAIT! WAIT! Why is he walking away!

**Hao's POV**

"No, don't leave me all alone...Yoshi please!" Yoko cried as she twisted and turned on my lap causing me to wake-up from my superficial sleep. Huh? A human asleep on my lap!?!?! This is ruining my reputation as future Shaman King but no matter no one is watching... I hope.

She must be having a bad dream... well let me see who this Yoshi is and what's happening in this dream. /smirk/ I touched her forehead and entered her nightmare. Casting a spell on myself to make me invisible to her I was entering a world of great depression; everywhere I look was pitch black and this place was crying. Wait a minute it was Yoko. Humans /shakes head/ I watched as she struggled to step out of the darkness that was swallowing her glowing body. Hmm I think I read this in a scroll back in the Patch village. The glowing should be her consciousness and hope love dreams etc. but the darkness is what takes it away from her. /sigh/ humans such complicated creatures.

Though I don't want to help her, for some reason I do have an urge to... help. This girl is ruining me, she making me different but is that good? I swore not to trust anyone anymore but...she seems like a person I could depend on...

"AHH!! STOP IT GET AWAY FROM ME. YOSHI PLEASE HELP! ANYONE PLEASE!!" screamed Yoko as she tore away from the black ropes that tied her wrist and ankles.

'Damn, I need to help her I usually don't but I'll make an exception' cried Hao as he appeared and canceled his invisibility spell. "Yoko!" I cried out as she turned and look at me with her worn out and tear flooded cheeks. (A/N: hmm does that make sense? O.O) I frowned, are her troubles and nightmares this horrible? Not even other humans suffer THAT much though there are others worse but... I still have to help.

Yoko finally saw that I was there and her light glowed again and destroyed the black ropes and flew into my chest and wept into my cloak. I admit, I was shocked as my hands just were a few inches away from her sobbing and shaking body. "Hao, can you be the one who fights away the demons in my dreams?" she asked me. She asked me if I would protect her, which means she trusts me and loves me. I just don't understand humans but I still felt a tug at my heart when I heard her but I'm not sure. If I accept does that mean... I will have to love and care for her? Is she really Yukishiro? It seems that ...she is. The way she looks, acts and how fate brought us together again.

I'm a shaman and I can't just make a HUMAN with no powers be my Queen...what am I thinking...! Why am I even thinking to make her Shaman Queen... "No I can't" I replied with and calm voice. I told myself to calm down and be the evilish self I was before. Yoko's ears got the message and she just whispered an "I understand..." in a sad voice but... I don't know what was this new sensation, a new emotion? I have no idea.

Breaking away from her grasp I returned back to my physical body and peered down at the sleeping girl. Her now peaceful slumber face was awakening by the dream's end. "Um...what just happened was real right?" she asked. I didn't want to lie to her so I guess... "Yea it was." Suddenly Yoko stuck out her pinky in front of my face and said" Promise to be my friend...a friend that will last forever."

Still waving her pinky I locked mine in hers and made a promise that cannot be broken.

**

* * *

**

**someone who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.**

* * *

Ayame: sry for the short chapter... I had to type it really fast cuz friends were over! thanks for the reviews R&R soon! And I had to watch...the Olympics lol GO CANADA! GO JAPAN ! lol gotta cheer for where anime comes from


	4. COnfusion

Ayame: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! Here's another chappie for you to enjoy.

**Snowflake-ice**- Ouch I hate it when we have writer's block...I kinda have it right nowbut no worries I'm trying to get inspirations from dreams...it made me type up this fic.Try and record stuff from your dreams...if you had any recent or even old ones. It's giveyou ideas. Thanks so much for reviewing and enjoying my story really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SK ...-sigh- if I did I would own HoroHoro, Ren, Hao and Yoh. I wonder how they will put up with each other haha!

* * *

**Don't cry because its over,**

**

* * *

**

**Yoko's POV**

I got off Hao's lap...which was so embarrassing! I mean.. I dunno it's just so embarrassing I keep on blushing when I see him now! He's probably thinking about how stupid I look. O geez.. I'm talking to myself and he could read my mind. Looking up into the cloudy sky I smiled...for the first time I **TRULY** smiled. These few days I spent here was my most relaxing, stress free, and finally happy. I was so relived away from the real world where nobody cares about me. Everyone who did died but I got over it they would have gone to heaven anyways.

Hao patted my shoulder indicating that it was time to get back otherwise the others would be questioning where we were and we don't wanna do 'explaining' do we. Giggling to myself Hao looked at me like as if I was insane but he chuckled too. The forest was green and lush and the grass was covered in dewdrops. Mist lingered above the ground brushing against my skin. I totally need a shower and new clothes. Darn... I left my bag at the place I collapse at. I don't want to go that far ..yet. I'll get it in a few days.

In the mean time... " Hao-kun? Do you guys have a towel I seriously need a bath_../laughs nervously/ _as Hao looked at me up and down. "Yea I guess you do_ /minor smile/_. When we get back in a few steps ask Opacho to bring you one and Mari ,Kanna and Macchi will bring you to a hot spring where you girls could take a bath. I'll wait for you at camp then. Alright?" Hao replied with bright smile. "Mm!" I nodded while looking up at his smiling face. He looked so much like Yoh! But different, o well I should greet the others good morning!

Approaching the camp the others looked up at Hao and he just waved his hand saying that everything was alright. I bowed to them "Good Morning! " They smiled at me all except Opacho? Hao spoke to Opacho and the girls and they thought it was a **GREAT** idea. Even Mari smiled! Opacho provided the towels and we started walking towards the hot spring that was near the river.

When we got there, it was a bit uncomfortable being sorta naked but we are all girls rite? So no worries.. I hope. Dipping out feet into the really hot water we soaked. It felt great! We started our conversation_.../dun dun dun/_ (A/N: I think Kanna is a spirit? I'll just say she isn't The story unfolds!)

Macchi: So where did you and Hao-sama go last night?

Kanna: Yeah, where did you go and what happened? /_nudged me/_

Me_**:/BLUSH/**_ ugh.. nuttin big... we just chatted near the river that's all!

Mari: Are you sure? _/eyeing me suspiciously/_

Me:/ _waving my hands and sweat dropping/ _yeah!

Opacho was sitting on a rock and asked: So are you two friends cause you know not that I HATE you or anything... it's not that great since Hao-sama is going to be King and if you're human he'll have to destroy you. If he doesn't, it's not fair to others.

Me: O well, I had a great time with you guys, these are the best days of my life.

Macchi: So you and Hao-sama are friends... you are different from other humans I like you. You are nice, I hope you can be with Hao-sama.

Me: w..wh...why!!?? **_This is so embarrassing_!**

Opacho: You have experienced what all of us have gone through like being hated and now being accepted by (A/n: **CHINA WON GOLD AGAIN**! Synchronize 10 m diving! Russian got silver and Canada bronze! Yay! SRY I am watching Olympics while typing this!) Hao-sama too.

**Back to normal sentences**

Wrapping ourselves back in a towel, we got dressed and met back with Hao-sama and we were all sparkling clean. The others wanted 'us' to have some alone time...together and get closer. So they decided to go get "food". Hao who didn't even bother to read their minds allowed them to go. So me and Hao all alone...great what am I supposed to do. Looking nervously at him then at my feet, I asked "When you become Shaman King are you sure you want to 'cleanse' this world? Isn't it fine the way it is?"

This time I got him... he doesn't know what to say everything he believed in I had changed it. I WANT to change it. He should be able to understand that humans are not all bad, even humans can be paired with Shamans. But no he refused to believe and said "I am sure and no it's not fine" Then he just walked away. This hurts me dearly, well, I guess... I'll just have to spend more time with him and this group. I heard a slash of a sword and a familiar voice....but who is it?

I rushed over and there stood ....Yoh, Ren, Anna, HoroHoro, and Ryu. Hao is just smirking in amusement as their spirits fused with their weapons. But... wait a minute I was human....why can I see spirits!?!? Okay this is so weird! Yoh saw me and was confused, Ryu came shooting towards me holding my hands and one of his hands had flowers in them. "Will you be my Shaman Queen?" As he was about to do those kissy lips, I slapped him so hard that he flew across the forest plain. Panting and said "**NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN, ESPECIALLY WITH THAT STUPID LIZARD THING BEHIND YOU!"**

Everyone sweatdropped (even Hao) and staring at me as I was throwing that fit... "

"HEY! What was I supposed to do! And that Tokagero lizard is so freaky!"

The hoshi-gumi (haogumi) caught up with us and was in battle formation. Hao told them to protect me as Yoh's group glared at me as if I was a traitor. Standing in the middle, Anna came towards me but Kanna stopped in front of me and took out her weapon. (A/N: I think it's a gun?) "Stop right there. Don't even touch her"

I was a little..no VERY shocked and confused. But I told Kanna off and Yoh and Hao started fighting. Anna came towards me and frowned , "Why are you with them? You do know that he's trying to destroy the world." (A/N: okay bold here is Yoko and normal text is Anna) "I know I just, he saved me and brought real happiness in my life and for the first time someone actually treated me like human not an animal or some toy. Besides... I don't know but I love him and I have a feeling I knew him before"

Nodding Anna spoke again while Hao defended himself to Yoh's not so powerful attacks but Yoh was getting stronger and his furiyoku is not even used. "Have you just started to see spirits?"

"Yeah, right after the Tokagero and I don't even noe how I know the spirit's name but it just...popped into my head!"

Anna was soaking all of the information in and trying to figure everything out . Ren and Horohoro grabbed their weapons ready to fight whenever they could. " I believe you are a reincarnated priestess named Yukishiro, she was Hao's wife and had a tremendous amount of power." That might explain it but I'm not sure.

"So, I'm a priestess? O.O" I am so confused, so much going on in one moment. Hao who had heard this was staring at me, so now he noes I was his wife's reincarnation...great another piece of messed up parts of my life. "**AHHHHHH**!" I let out an ear piercing scream as I got flashbacks from the past with Hao and Anna. I can't take this anymore! My head hurts so much I can't take all of this info in! I ! Anna was a highpriestess also my rival. Hao was my king... I .. I can't accept all of this!

Anna 's eyes widened and didn't know what to do, so she just stood there a little shocked but was about to slap me to wake me up. Yoh and Hao stopped the fight and Hao went by my side trying to figure out what was wrong. I couldn't feel my self anymore I fainted.

**Normal POV**

Yoko stopped screaming and holding her head she seems as if she was unconscious but her eyes popped open and she floated a bit above the air and a large amount of power echoed through the forest. The power flattened trees, grass and knocked people over.

It's is her, Yukishiro..

* * *

**smile because it happened."**

* * *

Ayame: WHEW! Lots happened sorry for not updating for a long time. This chapter took lots of sentence and paragraph adjustments! Thanks and please review! 


	5. Forbidden Love

**Ayame: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. REVIEWS ARE NUMBA ONE** so here are my thank yous and responses!

**Ca- **Thanks for reviewing...double clicked? But it doesn't matter. Thanks so much for the 411 for Hao's personality. I'll try to include some of that stuff in there since I'm already changing his personality to a different on because of the story's characters and how it's supposed to be. Thanks!

**Lost- child-** Hey thanks for reviewing! You love my story!!! YAY! Another lover! All time favorite!?!? I'm really flattered! The summary? I think I changed it . thanks for the idea!

**Anna-** Are you also the reviewer Silva? But anyways...THANKS for reviewing! You guys are the best! And yup I'm updating as soon as I can!

**Mistica-moshi-** Whoa! you're hyper! not a diss...I like it! lol thanks for reviewing ..umm not sure ..check review box thingy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK.** NOW ON WITH THE STORY! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LAWYERS!

**

* * *

**

**Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear.**

**Don't cry over anyone who won't cry over you.**

**Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget.**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP**

Yoko stopped screaming and holding her head she seems as if she was unconscious but her eyes popped open and she floated a bit above the air and a large amount of power echoed through the forest. The power flattened trees, grass and knocked people over.

It's is her, Yukishiro...

The hao-gumi and Yoh-gumi covered their heads and tried to anchor themselves into the ground. Everyone was surprised by the amount of power that girl had. It MUST be Yukishiro. Hao and Yoh stood and stared at the floating priestess whose power started to fade. Yukishiro/Yoko's power suddenly drained to nothing and Yoko's unconscious body fell limp onto the floor.

There was a pause, a silence until Anna said "So Yoko is the reincarnation of my rival Yukishiro. Such power. I don't think she even knows how to control it." Hao picked up Yoko's limp body bridal style and walked off leaving the Yoh-gumi standing there glaring. Except for Anna who still has that expressionless emotion that hung from her face.

Hao who was always so sure of his almighty powers announced that he'll be waiting for Yoh next time in battle and the result will be the same. HE will WIN.

**

* * *

**

**And now the story of Yukishiro, Anna and Hao will begin......**

"Come on Hao-kun faster!" giggled Yukishiro as her long brown hair trailed behind her back as she ran across the beach. The water ebbing in and out of the sand as you see two figures one with a white and purple kimono with a bright yellow obi. And one with a red and white hakama( okay the thingy samurai people wore... the pants are white and the top kimono looking thing is red. LIKE KENSHIN's!) Hao chased after the young barefooted priestess while Anna just sat there watching the two as if they were two kids running around playing a pathetic game of tag.

Yukishiro, Yuki for nickname, finally stopped running and plopped herself into Hao's arms. Yuki started singing:

_**Cross my heart**_

_**There's nothing that can make us part**_

_**I'm by your side**_

_**Give my word**_

_**That no one in this whole wide world**_

_**can change what I'm feelin'**_

_**I'm high on believin'**_

_**In love, in love, in love, in love**_

_**Come whatever, and come what may**_

_**Everything's gonna be okay**_

_**All the way**_

_**Baby all the time**_

_**All we need is**_

_**Your lips and mine**_

_**You are my sun up in the sky**_

_**A shoulder when I cry**_

_**My candle in the night**_

_**You are my laughter in the rain**_

_**A shelter from the pain**_

_**My angel in disguise**_

Hao gave Yuki a kiss on the lips(A/N: Geez..am I makin this too OOC? Please ignore it....if I am) Anna gave a disgusted look a stood up from the chair that she sat on and walked back into the Patch village to inform the elders. Where Yuki and Hao walked hand in hand back to.

When they got back to the village, the rumors still spread like SARS. "Our Lady Yukishiro is 'together' with Hao! It's Forbidden! We must tell the elders about this Forbidden Love!" Though Yuki and Hao didn't hear, Hao had already married Yuki without the elder's permission. Even if they asked they knew that they would never allow anyone to marry Yuki or Hao since Yuki is a very powerful priestess and is a treasure upon the land, only those the elders think is worthy can take her hand in marriage.

Hao on the other hand was still treated like a curse in the world because of his ambition to cleanse the world to rid the humans. But the two bonded and secretly met each other and Anna was Yuki's rival who had the same amount of power that the elders needed to rid the village of evil.

"WHAT!?! I thought it was only a sick rumor that the villagers had made-up!" Shouted the chief of the Patch village. His feather crown and staff shook from the anger. The other council gasped and mumbled "I knew this was going to happen, we should have killed him!" "Lady Yuki is tainted with the evil! What if she agrees with his ways. He's probably just using her!"

"I got a plan" bellowed the chief. The council members open their ears and stopped their comments and whispers.

"We shall kill them ...BOTH. Even if it means losing my most precious daughter. It shall be done for the sake of the world."

**They had a plan and they're gunna use it.**

Yuki danced back into her chambers and hummed Cross my heart from the A teens (A/N: okay they don't know who a teens are just the song got it? Lol) She changed into a blue and white ceremonial priestess clothes. ( A/N: Looks like this !MYGoddesscover.jpg like belldandy's clothes! Exactly the same with the charms and bracelets and such.)

When she opened her door a sword pierced through her womb and out again**. **Gasping from the pain she stared with wide eyes at her killer... it was her own f..a..father!

She fell to the ground and clutched her stomach in pain as the blood flowed across the floor. "I'm sorry" was all he said before Hao rushed in and saw her about to die.

"NO! How could you do this!" glared Hao as his eyes widened and showed the gray tint he had when he was angry. HE summoned the SOF(Spirit of fire) and burned the chief to his demise. Holding the limp body he hugged Yuki's body tightly.

"Ha..Haao..Hao..promise me you'll find me when u r reborn and when I'm reincarnated... I'll lose my memory of you...p..pro...promise me that you'll make me remember...and I promise that...you'll still be the one who fights away...my demons..." she held up her shaking finger and Hao locked his pinky with hers. "I promise."

Then she closed her eyes and her hand dropped. Blood dripped from her mouth and the chief's advisers and Shamans charged in and saw the dead priestess. They charged at Hao with their most powerful oversoul attacks with their spirits and killed Hao too. Hao will be reborn the next 500 years and Yuki will be reborned. But before he died he used his furiyoku to bring SOF with him.....

_**Yuki will be waiting..**_

**

* * *

**

**Don't let the past hold you back, you're missing the good stuff.**

**BEST FRIENDS are the siblings God forgot to give us.**

**When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your BEST FRIEND will be there.**

**Nobody is perfect until you fall in love with them.**

**

* * *

**

**Some Explaining to the story behind the story ! MUST READ**

**Ayame: ugh...how's that? Sorry about Hao being so out of character! SRY!! cries but I need it to fit into the story. O yeah Anna and Yuki are rivals because both of them loved Hao and fought for the spot of Shaman Queen. Anna and Yuki always get on each other's nerves and such they're like siblings to each other. They do love each other like siblings but then they still hate each other at times. So please review and thank you to all those who reviewed! O yeah should I write a side fic about Hao and Yukishiro? Like how they met fell in love and about Yuki and Anna's rivarly and why Hao didn't choose her and stuff?**


	6. First Kiss

Ayame: AHHHH WHAAAA O.O So many reviews! I must be dreaming _/ rubs eyes/_

Yay you like the story u like it u like it!!! It's a miracle! Hehe thanks everyone!!

O yeah sorry for spelling your name wrong **mystica**!

**Mappie**- The best you have read!!?!? Wow! I'm not that great......O.O ; Thanks for the review!

**Kanna**-san – hehe though she's a made-up character...yes she fits Hao! I think..... Thanks for reviewing!

**Lauren**- Whoa! Nice review! Love my story, yes thank you ...so glad you guys enjoy it so much. I just had this story in my dream...O.O I'll make my other story after I finish this one I promise! Yay Go SK fans!

**Nat**- Yay! Thanks for talking me into it! Now I'll write it after this one. Thanks for the support. THANKS a lot!

**

* * *

**

**The best and most beautiful things in the world **

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

The hao-gumi followed their leader with silence as they headed towards their destination, The Temple of the Moon. That temple was the home of our famous Yukishiro; the temple has been abandoned for more than 500 years and now awaited its keeper. Hao still carrying Yoko, climbed the steps of the broken down temple ruins. Vines crept up the cracked walls and dust covered every corner. The pillars, which had once stood proud had fallen and deceased. The temple that was once full of life was now empty and full of spirits that once served the priestess.

Once Yoko's body was brought into the cracked golden halls a bright light shot down the halls, lighting all the torches that used to light the guardian/keeper of the temple's way. Hao-gumi still silent was amazed by how the temple was reacting to Yoko's presence. Still marching down to the temple chambers, the temple was coming **_alive. _**The servants' spirits bowed down to the couple and was finally at peace.

A smug smirk was still placed on Hao's face as he kicked open the blue and silver door. Opening a gigantic room, the room contained a big bed with blue cloths that hung from the ceiling that draped over the bed, a mini spring/fountain was in the middle of the room, big windows and a huge closet with a screen panel with designs on it was in placed in the room too. Carefully placing the weary body of the summoner/priestess on the bed, Hao dismissed his comrades as they trotted to the temple garden which was a beautiful field that had purple flowers that flew in the wind. A scent of lavender that had filled the garden 500 years ago was still there...

Hao sat down on the bed beside the sleeping girl whose fingers twitched slightly and eyebrows knitted together as she opened her brown eyes and saw Hao with a carefree smile on his face.

"Welcome home Yoko"

Yoko who still had Yuki's memories realized she was in the Temple of the Moon ...her temple. How did she get here? She pondered. Yoko grinned at Hao and embraced him with a tight hug. Even though Hao knew it was Yoko, he had come to understand and have feelings for her. I mean what can I say she was the reincarnation of his past love and anyways he promised to be there for her and make her remember. He lifted her chin and brushed his lips against hers, causing her to break the close embrace. Yoko's eyes widened and her face turned bright red.

"Mou! Why did you...why did you just do that?!" Yoko touched her lips with her fingers and blushed even more...

Smirking he passionately kissed her again causing her hear to skip a beat. Pushing him away she excused herself and decided to change...

**Yoko's Thoughts as she changed behind the misty screen door.**

(A/N: no perverted thoughts!!!!!!)

He stole my first kiss! He's probably thinking I was Yukishiro anyways...I'm Yoko and she's Yuki....BIG DIFFERENCE! I'm so mad! Though I'm the reincarnation I'm sure he likes Yuki more. I mean he never kissed me before in the camps..what am I thinking! I don't want a kiss from him! How could he do that...if Yuki was still alive suddenly revived like Kikyo from the show Inuyasha I watched on tv. I'm sure he would choose Kikyo. See I'm like Kagome always there for him but even though he loves me..._loves me? _I don't think he even loves me for who I am...

**Hao's Thoughts while he waited for her to finish changing**

Humans are the most amusing creatures... too bad they will have to die soon.. when I become Shaman King all humans will perish. Now that Yoko is actually a priestess, a Spirit medium, she as in Yukishiro won't have to die but then Yoko is still human... Maybe..just maybe I'll keep the humans. What am I thinking, these are humans I'm talking about. Anyways do I really love Yoko? Yukishiro and Yoko are two different people... two personalities...this is confusing and when have I started to think this much. These feelings...are the same when I'm with Yukishiro...OMG I'm in love with Yoko. A human...

**Normal POV**

Yoko came out wearing a kimono. The top was like a halter top but it was a thick white cloth that wrapped her chest and around her neck, leaving a half bare back. Her obi was a yellow silk material, with flowers printed on it. The dress was a long navy pleated skirt with sakura petals decorated on them. There are two slits on the sides of the skirt just closing above her knee. Her black boots fitted perfectly and she was still blushing from the close encounter of Hao.

The night air blew into the room and also the hao-gumi. They burst through the door and says that they were being under attacked by Yoh's group. They couldn't handle the multiple attacks. Hao stood up read to go when he felt a tug at his cloak. Yoko's worried face was placed on his back.

"Be careful..." whispered Yoko as Hao hugged her and left her standing there in shock. Macci just smiled and left behind Hao-sama. Locking the door Yoko sat on her bed worrying for Hao.

(A/N: I'm not good at doing battle scenes so bare with me please!)

"Didn't I tell you that you're going to lose Yoh? Give up, how many more times do we have to fight until you admit defeat." Said Hao as he walked down the steps of the temple.

"I will not admit defeat Hao." Said Yoh calmly.. "Guys stay out of this fight it's only Hao and I." Yoh was serious as HoroHoro, Ryu, Ren , Manta , and Anna stood behind him. "Amidamaru into the sword!"

"Spirit of fire! Let's burn him till there's nothing left" Hao said as he jumped on SOF's hand.

Yoko stepped out of her room even though she was commanded not to leave her room. She peeked behind a wall to watch the fight when...Ren saw her. He charged with his Kwan do(A/N: I'm Chinese and I have no idea what that is...lol) and was about to pierce her when...Hao jumped in a blocked the attack causing Ren to pierce through Hao's shoulder!

_/CHANG/_ Everyone was shocked and started at Hao who was pissed. Hao kicked Ren out of the way and pulled the spear out. Hao turned to Yoko and backhanded her making her fall on the ground. "I told you not to leave your room! You could have gotten hurt if I didn't block the attack for you." Scolded Hao with a very very mean tone.

Yoko just wept uncontrollably while Yoh called it quits for now and said he'll be back as they carried the bruised Ren. Hao walked past the crying Yoko and stomped back into Yoko's chambers.

Macci, Kanna, Opacho and Mari tried to cheer Yoko up but nothing helped and on her face was still a red mark. "h..Hao got hurt all because of me! I should've listened but I didn't! Now I caused him to get hurt..." wept Yoko. She couldn't stop crying the tears just pour out. Still trying to comfort her Mari , Kanna, Opacho and Macci carried her back to her room where Hao is.

**Mari POV**

Mari never had seen Yoko-sama so unhappy. We must bring her back to Hao-sama! Hao-sama always forgives. Mari knows.

**Normal POV**

Yoko had stop sobbing and now only cried only hearing a few sniffs here and there no more wailing and buckets of tears. Hao was inside the room staring at the moon and leaning on the balcony. Yoko stepped into the room and the 4 girls left her to conquer the might Hao! Yoko who felt really guilty and VERY unhappy walked towards Hao with water , cotton and bandages in her hands. Hao turned around and coldly said "I'll do it myself"

"I'm really sorry Hao-kun, I didn't know I'm really sorry! Please forgive me."

Yoko bowed as tears began to fall again.

"It's alright...next time do as I say" Hao had lowered his tone making it soft and caring like. It was so different from his usual personality. His Yoh side was kicking in...! Lifting her chin again he kissed her making her face heat up more and more....he broke the kiss and smirked at her innocent and confused face that was still flushed from crying.

Placing the water etc on the table beside the bed, Yoko took a towel and soaked it while Hao took off his cloak revealing the injury. He sat on the bed as Yoko began to cleanse the wound, very carefully she dabbed the shoulder and wiped away the blood. While she cleansed the injury on his chest,Hao stared down at the girl who started to bandage him. She did it with so much care , Hao knew this girl loves him very much.

After bandaging, Yoko was about to put away the items when Hao wrapped his arms around her and soaked in her scent. Yoko blushed and just stood there not sure wat to do...

**

* * *

**

**cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with your heart**

* * *

Ayame: How was that?!? I'm not able to update tomorrow so you gotta wait! Please review! 


	7. The Darkness within

Ayame: I typed up 2 chappies in a day! WHOOT! Go me! Man gunna get yelled at for being on the comp so long..yikes! This one is gunna be short sorry!

**Disclaimer For chapter 6 and 7**: I don't own SK

**

* * *

**

**Each day I wake up ...**

**

* * *

**

**Hao's POV**

I embraced her and never want to let go. I lifted her then placed her on her bed and kissed her goodnight while I sat on the end of the bed and a had this dream....

* * *

I laid her down on the bed and sat at the end and watched her falling into sweet slumber. I can't believe I'm in love with a human. Somewhere in my consciousness, it told me to kill her. No, I mustn't I will not betray others like how Matamune betrayed me. She will not experience the same fate as Yukishiro. _Kill her_ No I won't! I struggled with my self as I summoned SOF. _Kill her _NO! I had lost control to the voice inside me. SOF killed Yoko. Her stare when she felt the pain, she had awoken and her last words... "You promised to protect me Hao..." and she fell into forever slumber.

I stared down on her ravaged body, the body I had killed, I looked away, thoughts clouded my mind, I loved her, she loved me back, and why had I done this? No, she is a human, she must DIE. Even though she was Yukishiro. Her powers are gone her memories disappeared, but the promise I made 500 years ago... I walked away, stopped knelt down...why was I crying? What are these emotions? Why do I love that human? I quickly strided back to her lifeless body, Yoko, forgive me. I then gave her the rest of my furiyoku and, I collapsed onto the field of flowers and the scent of Jasmine flowed forever...

Final words, I love you Yoko, final thoughts, our happiness as I drifted off into a plain of flowers...

* * *

Waking up I gasped and was sweaty all over... what was that... is it going to happen?

**(A/N: thanks Vinny! Vinny, wrote the dream! GO VINNY!)**

No, I will not let that happen. Never. I will protect her, even though she is human. She will live and be my Queen. It was already morning and sunlight poured into the room. My wound has already healed thanks to my powers...and Yoko's care.

Returning to my usual self, the cocky, wise, calm and evil self I walked towards the balcony... something tells me that my fight with Yoh will be very unpleasant... I walked back to the sleeping girl. I rubbed her face with my hands and smiled at her innocence. How did she end up with a killer like me?

Putting my cloak back on I walked out the door and I saw Opacho, Macci, Kanna, and Mari, eavesdropping on me and Yoko. Good thing I wasn't saying anything. "What do u think you're doing...?" I said sternly.

"Checking up on your love life BYEEEEEEEE" as the 4 ran away.

I'll get them if it's the last thing I do, I smirked again evilly.

Walking out towards the garden I headed out to the spot where my dream had occurred. I will never want that to happen...

I breathed in the scent of Jasmine that stung the air, Yukishiro... No one can take Yoko and Yukishiro away from me. Like the song Yuki had sang. But wait a minute someone is actually singing it! I turned calmly towards Yoko's balcony and there she was with headphones on and Cross my Heart was playing. She was singing along...

_Hold me close_

_Baby hold me tight_

_Cause I've got something to say tonight_

_Hear me oh_

_Baby hear me through_

_It's only words but the words are true_

_You are my sun up in the sky_

_A shoulder when I cry_

_My candle in the night_

_You are my laughter in the rain_

_A shelter from the pain_

_My angel in disguise_

_[CHORUS]_

_Cross my heart_

_There's nothing that can make us part_

_I'm by your side_

_Give my word_

_That no one in this whole wide world_

_can change what I'm feelin'_

_I'm high on believin'_

_In love, in love, in love, in love_

_I make a promise I make a vow_

_I swear my love to you hear and now_

_Heart to heart_

_Baby eye to eye_

_You and me till the day we die_

_Promise you that I_

_Will catch you when you fall_

_Hear you when you call_

_I'll always be around_

_[CHORUS]_

_Come whatever, and come what may_

_Everything's gonna be okay_

_All the way_

_Baby all the time_

_All we need is_

_Your lips and mine_

_You are my sun up in the sky_

_A shoulder when I cry_

_My candle in the night_

_You are my laughter in the rain_

_A shelter from the pain_

_My angel in disguise_

_[CHORUS]_

Her voice rung in the air such a sweet voice that even fairies danced to. She is truly worthy of being a Shaman Queen. If only she was a spirit medium. The dream might be true I thought to myself. I feel darkness inside of me, the evil that Yoko had sealed within me. Her kind heart had trapped the darkness, but no day, I will not be able to control it. Like when I hit her that day and when I fight with Yoh. I lose all consciousness.

One day I shall be Shaman King and it doesn't matter if I'm evil or partly. Even if it means killing Yoko....

_The evil as taken over...._

**

* * *

**

**knowing I get to see your smiling face"**

**

* * *

**

**Ayame: sorry for the short chapter...I need to rush! My mom was yelling already ï **


	8. I need your help!

Ayame: Yay! So many reviews! WOOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own these people and I don't own SK ...hate disclaimers...

Ayame: **SLIGHT disturbing parts in this chapter that some readers might want to avoid... just a warning. Just skip the first few paragraphs.**

**Anna-san –** lol romantics scenes....lol people love them then stay tuned for the upcoming chapters!

**Lauren-** aww thanks, you guys flatter me so! Thanks for enjoying my fic. Thanks for the support by reviewing!

**Helena-Jeanne-Chibi**- alright! YAY! Stories! I'll stay seated in front of my comp waiting for your story to come out! Thanks for the supports! Really appreciate it!

**

* * *

**

**You were supposed to be there for me, to fight back my fears and wash away all my tears. But that doesn't matter anymore. **

* * *

Hao...the evil side of him has taken over and now no one will know what he'll do next.... _/ dun dun dun/_

Evil Hao jumped up to the balcony of Yoko's room and was greeted with a warm smile and hug. E.Hao gave her a rough kiss and pushed her closer to him making Yoko gasp.

**Yoko POV**

Hao seems different...something's wrong... that kiss...was wrong and how rough he was on me...

"Hao-kun is something wrong?" I started at his eyes; it was so cold and distant!

He pushed me on the bed and pinned my body down and smirked; but it was different from his usually teasing smirks it was...mean maybe even full of something mysterious.

Still kissing me, I tried to push him away but all he did was pin my arms down making me powerless. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!!? "Hao stop! Please!" I said as he began tugging at my yukata's obi. OMGOSH he's not doing what I think he's doing right? **He's not listening to me! **My yukata was starting to get loose! **OMG someone help me!** What's wrong with Hao...I thought as tears sprang into my eyes.

My yukata's right shoulder sleeve started to droop and it fell off my shoulder just above my elbow. "AHH!! Get away from me you pervert you're not Hao...you're not him, get away from me!" I managed to get a free hand and slapped him across the face. Hao a stunned reverted back to his normal self looked at Yoko and it hit him.

Hao's POV

The darkness has taken over, the darkness that had to make everything his. I can't believe I did that to her! Yoko straightened her yukata and slapped me across the face again and she charged out of the room crying.

Clutching my pained and messed up head I went to the washroom and threw a bucket of cold water over my head. That should keep me out of trouble; I remember everything that happened... I couldn't control myself! I could see what I was doing but I can't control my actions. Until she slapped me back to my original self. Yoko is going to hate me, I caused some bad impressions...

I walked out of the room and into the halls where Yoko was sitting. Hugging her knees and burying her face. I walked closer and she shifted away... She's going to avoid me now..great...! I grasped her hand and she slapped it away.

**Normal POV**

The hoshi-gumi spied on the couple and saw Yoko crying... "I wonder what's wrong and why is she avoiding Hao-sama?" They kept watching..

"I'm sorry Yoko, I..I didn't know what I was doing there I couldn't control myself, the darker me had taken over..."

Yoko looked up at Hao's honest face and thought she could forgive him if he promised not to do that again, but now that she closed her eyes or feel that something his touching her she'd freak! But she believes him because of his eyes and how he was totally not himself.

"Last chance Hao, you better keep that evil side away alright?" Yoko said excepting Hao's apology. "Just don't ever do that again."

"Aww that's so sweet...Hao's getting soft" Kanna said as she watching them hug.

The hoshi-gumi left.

Hao's grasp on Yoko got tighter on her arms and she gasped looking at Hao who released her and grasped his head in pain. Closing one of his eyes he backed-up against the wall and tried to regain control over his body. Yoko reached out for him as her expression changed from a pained to a worried one.

"No, don't touch me, LEAVE NOW!" he said as his evil side had taken control.

Yoko ran as fast as she could, holding up her yukata as she ran just in case she tripped. She ran to the washroom and filled a bucket of water up and when Hao the evil one walked into the room. "We had unfinished business here Yoko" As he walked towards the washroom where Yoko stood holding the bucket. She ran and threw the ice cold water down his head. It...didn't work!

She escaped and ran towards Hao's group telling them that Hao had gone evil that he can't control himself that he might hurt them. No one believed her, she tried reasoning but no one will listen. Yoko told herself to find Yoh and she set off to find him on foot.

Yoko ran and ran hoping to get there in time before the others got hurt or worse...

People started at her in a frown wondering why someone would be running around the streets in a yukata. Yoko ignored them and sped down the street and was about to turn the corner when she crashed into HoroHoro.

"What the ...watch where you're going you..huh it's you!" HoroHoro said angrily

Yoko stood up and remember that he was one of the Shamans in Yoh's team!

"You must take me to Yoh now please! I beg you!" cried Yoko

"Huh? What you're going to poison him or try to kill him in his sleep!?"

(A/N: Wow! I can really see some similarities in the thinking to Pillica!)

"No! Never! I need to hurry! It's a life and death situation ! Do you think I'll be crazy enough to run around the streets in my yukata!!?!?" shouted Yoko

"Fine...I'll take you to him...I have my EYES on you." Said HoroHoro

HoroHoro started to walk towards Yoh's house when he saw the girl having a hard time standing up.

"What's wrong you need daddy to carry you?" teased Horo.

"As a matter of fact. I do...I sprained my ankle dummy! You caused it so help me up!" growled Yoko.

"Huh? You really are hurt aren't you...fine...you owe me!" Horo said as he piggybacked the girl.

"Are you okay carrying me? I must be heavy" confessed Yoko

"Pah! You're as light as a feather compared to my training, no worries!" smile Horo making Yoko feel more welcomed on his back.

When they arrived to Yoh's place Yoko slid off Horo's back and gave him a big thanks while leaning on him for support.

"Now I must find Yoh. This is very important"

Horo sighed at picked her up bridal style into the Asakura home and into the living room where the Shamans sat there watching TV. It was they're say off from training...

"HORO HORO WHAT DO U THINK YOU ARE DOING!?!? THAT"S THE ENEMY"S GIRL!" SHOUTED Pillica

HoroHoro immediately dropped Yoko onto the floor making a soft thump as she landed in front of Yoh. HoroHoro who was bombarded with questions from his raging sister sweat dropped and tried to explain everything.

"Yoh-sama! I need your help, it's about Hao." Everyone was silenced and glared at her expectantly except for HoroHoro and Yoh who just waited patiently. "For a long time I had lowered Hao's evil ambitions and concealed his evil side until today, he lost control of his true self and now his evil side has taken over. I couldn't stop him ..the others are still in the temple! I don't want them injured, I'm not sure what to do but I know you can help somehow..." sobbed Yoko as she finished. Wiping her tears, Yoh understood what he meant, last time he didn't even let a human come close to him. He even protected this human girl from getting hurt. Now she has no control over him, so it must be serious.

"Guys get ready tomorrow we're going to the temple!" exclaimed Yoh.

**Later on at Night...**

"Stop moving girl, I'm trying to bandage your foot!" HoroHoro said frustrated at the movements of Yoko's foot as she tried to wait for the pain to go away.

"Thanks.. for everything, without you there wouldn't be a chance that I would have made

it here." She said as she placed a peck on his cheek. She was in Horo and Pillica's room when Horo gladly offered his room. Now Pillica had to share a room with Tamao.

Horo blushed and scratched the back of his head hiding the embarrassment. Yoko giggled at his reaction. "You NEVER had a girl kiss you lightly on the cheek!?!?" Yoko laughed even harder as she grasped her stomach.

"Hey! I never did you're the first...everyone thinks I'm a stupid pervert!" pouted Horo as he raised a fist. Yoko stopped laughing..and Horo stared at her with a curious look on his face. He? Why did she stop laughing?

"I like you, you make me laugh but you remind my of Hao-kun..I miss him. I wonder if he's okay." Said a worried Yoko. Horo's face lightened up and patted her hard on the back making her fall forward a bit. "I'm glad I make you laugh, now it's time to go to bed!" HoroHoro settled Yoko in her futon as he slid into his beside hers.

"Thanks Horo, you're the best....."Said Yoko facing his face.

"No problem and tomorrow we'll help Hao! So don't worry and go to sleep..."

With that Yoko fell asleep leaving Horo thinking how faithful she was to Hao and that she really wasn't a bad person at all.

_The next day awaited them....._

**

* * *

**

**You have been swallowed by the darkness in your heart**

* * *

Ayame: I think Horo is developing a crush! Muahaha anyways please review soon! I must include my favorite characters in so....hehe HoroHoro must have a role!


	9. Suffocating

Ayame: O! ALMOST 30 REVIEWS MY GOAL IS SO CLOSE! MUHAHAHAAH

Readers: O.O; okay.....good 4 u....

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK AND The end of this chapter THANKS VINNY SO MUCH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR THE IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mappie- **I love it when people love my story! Thanks...support is really important to me!

**Currently having Writer's Block my idea...slipped out of my head while I was sleeping!!! This chapter...might turn out okay after all ... nvm no more writer's block!**

**

* * *

**

**"The rain may be falling hard outside, **

**

* * *

**

**Yoko Currently at Yoh's House.... 11 pm**

**Ren's POV**

I still don't trust that girl...though I hate that baka Ainu, we don't want to lose a team mate we need him for defeating Hao. Peeking into the baka Ainu's room, I slowly opened the door and was attacked by the baka! Realizing it was me he put down his snowboard and screamed " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?!?!?"

"KISAMA! YOU"RE WAKING EVERYONE UP!!" I said as I shot daggers at him.

**Normal POV**

Before they knew it Anna charged out of her room and punched them into HoroHoro's room and left them with bruises on their faces. Yoko took a two wet towels and placed them on Ren's left cheek and Horo's right cheek.

"Umm you guys okay?" Asked Yoko as she leaned over showing cleavage. Horo started drooling and Ren looked the other way until Yoko found out.. She slapped HoroHoro hard! Straightening her yukata she gave a humph! And cross her arms. Ren sat up and dabbed the cold towel on his face.

"Humph...pervert! I shouldn't have given him that kiss on the cheek!" said Yoko as she kicked the unconscious HoroHoro. Ren smirked and Yoko caught it and gave a very depressed look and opened the room window...

Yoko folded her hands together and stared at a distant star... "Starlight star bright first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." Ren heard Yoko mutter something with Hao and Yoh in it then he stood up and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, it's fine we'll go tomorrow and I'm sure everything will be fine." Ren said coldly with a hint of affection as he crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Yoko started to cry on Ren shoulder when Horo woke up started to get a bit jealous watching Ren blush. "You guys remind me of my brother...I miss him so much. I miss my family!" Yoko choked as she sobbed even harder. Ren put his arm around her, making steam spring out of Horo's ears. Finally Yoko fell asleep from crying so much on Ren chest making him uncomfortable and Horo really pissed...

Horo soon fell asleep and started drooling on the floor. A bit disgusted Ren was about to set Yoko on her futon when he found that she was clutching to his shirt. Smirking he just stayed there for the rest of the night and fell asleep.....

**IN THE MORNING!**

**Yoko's POV**

Opening my eyes, I wasn't really sure where I was. I was sleeping on something warm, I looking up and saw two amber eyes. Blushing I realized I was sleeping on Tao Ren, I got up and bowed "I'm...ugh...sorry for last night." Keeping my head down I was blushing deep red but I wasn't in LOVE with him or Horo..it more like a brotherly, sibling love.

Ren lifted my beet red face and was only inches away from my face when I realized what he was going to do. I pushed him away but made him land on poor Horo! "AHHH!!!" cried HoroHoro as he opened his ice blue eyes as he saw a pair of amber eyes glaring at him.

"Get dressed it time to go." Said the clam yet worried Anna.

Pillica came in and ignored the too angry males and grabbed Yoko's hand to lead her to her room. HoroHoro and Ren watched as Pillica grabbed the confused and sweat dropping and limping Yoko out of the room.

**Leaving the Boys, In Pillica and Tamao's room**

"Did my brother do anything unruly?" asked Pillica sternly as she came close to Yoko's Kenshin's Oro face.

"He WAS looking at my chest a moment but I kinda knocked him out..." I said as looked down at my feet.

"Good job, did Ren do anything?"

"Well, he tried to kiss me but when I pushed him he landed on Horo and when you came in tat's when they started fighting.."

Pillica and Tamao giggled "You can take our clothes if you want and Anna said you can wear her black and red clothes if you want!"

"Thanks a lot you guys!" I said with stars in my eyes

I walked over to the closet and began picking my clothes.

**LATER ON NEAR THE TEMPLE(normal POV)**

Yoko and Yoh co. walked down the paths towards the temple. Yoko was wearing white high heeled sandals that Pillica lent her, long blue denim skirt and a red top from Anna and Tamao. Tao Ren volunteered to help the limping Yoko who surprised everyone but Anna, Pilica, Tamao and the pissed Horo. Yoko hopped walked hop walked all the way to the entrance of the temple.

She stepped onto the temple steps alone since on their way she asked the group to let her test if Hao was back to normal. Suddenly a small figure appeared from the entrance...it was Opacho! Yoko saw the badly injured and burned Opacho and ran to catch the fallen Opacho. On her back was a note.

_You left me and those around you shall die,_

_Return to me , do wat I say and they will leave in peace._

_Those who interrupt shall...die._

Yoko gasped and ran into the temple, though her ankle still hurt she ran. Everywhere she looked was dead bodies and finally when she reached the center of the temple where the throne was, Hao sat there with a leg up on the seat and elbow on his knee supporting his chin. Yoko kneeled down and cried looking at the bodies that surrounded her now. Macci, Kanna ( if she wasn't a spirit), Mari. Her good friends, Hao's comrades...how could he. Yoh's group caught up and looked at the crying Yoko then at the bodies. Yoh's eyes' widened and was rid of the lazy look he always had. Everyone was dead.

Hao jumped from the throne and walked towards the shaking Yoko. He knelt down and lifted her chin. Looking at the scared and tear streaked face he kiss her mildly and then back handed her causing her to land on her side. Yoko was so afraid and so shocked she couldn't move, she wanted to know that it was all a dream.

The others where trapped outside and couldn't break the temple barrier that repelled all their attacks...even Yoh's...

Yoko stood up but she was still shaking and eyes full of shock. "Hao-kun how could you? They were your comrades! They were loyal to you." Reasoned Yoko.

"Are you loyal to me?" smirked an angry Hao

"I am Hao I love you with all my heart! I never had forgotton you!" cried Yoko as she limped towards Hao. Yoko pressed her wet face against his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please, Hao return to your normal self. I never did and never will betray you. I am loyal but I must stop you from killing everyone. Please Hao let me help u"

Hao whose face returned back to normal hugged Yoko back and started a deep kiss but his consciousness didn't stay long and his evil side was back...

**Inside Hao's mind**

The evil Hao and Hao fought over control....

"You pathetic shaman, liking a human, you have no right to possess such powers." evil hao said gaining control.

**Back outside of the mind**

Hao lifted Yoko off the ground by her throat as he started strangling her. Yoko raised her right head and touched her love's face. A tear rolled down her cheek as she started to cough and suffocate from lack of oxygen. Hao's face showed no emotion as Yoko eyes closed and her hand has fallen. Hao's evil side was forced out of Hao's soul since his love for Yoko was strong and love is stronger than haterd. Yoko dropped to the ground and Hao for the first time, cried.

Yoh...broke the barrier.......

**

* * *

**

**But your smile makes it all alright. I'm so glad that you're my friend. I know our friendship will never end." **

* * *

Ayame: ugh... how was that? Lol I know bad...I got writer's block! And this was all I could come up with.... I'm sorry! Please review and tell me what you think 


	10. In the End

Ayame: YAY! I'm typing the LAST chappie then I can start on the side fic of this story! I finally saw Hao in the English version...**I HATE THE DUB NAME** I mean Zeke? Sounds...so awkward if they kept Yoh can't they keep Hao!?!! No fair...cries anyways sorry for the late update they locked account!!! they won't let me upload...so sorry

**Tip akaNat **- Not sure what to say? O well! Lol thanks for reviewing and saying it was good! THANKS!

**Snowflake-ice/Xiah **– This is the last chapter so....no more writer's block and I got plenty ideas for my side fic if you guys wanna read it! Thanks for saying a great job really appreciate it!

**Blahblahblah - **Not boring? YAY! Lol Thanks for the reassurance! Updating thanks!

**Misai- **Thanks for the advice and thanks for reviewing!

**Helena-Jeanne-chibi**- Thanks for the reviewing sorry for the slow chappie!

**Sissi-** Sorry !! I had an error and they won't let me update!!!! I'm REALLY SORRY!

**Kitty**- hehe Read the chapter! And you'll learn more..... dun dun dun.. Anyways YOko dind't die I made it seems like she died... not yet not yet..

**Himaye-** Thanks for the compliments really apreaciate it! Thanks for likeing the humor parts...not too hilarious but it's okay I think... Hope you'll like tihs chapter!

**Lauren**- I'm flattered that you even want to make my story a Rp idea!! Of course you can! Thnaks for the review this is the last chapter and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer**: I don't own SK**

**

* * *

**

**When someone dies, **

* * *

Yoh was stunned by Hao's reaction to Yoko's unconscious form. He was ....crying! No one has ever seen him cry, no, He **NEVER** cried ,never in any of his 1000 years of living, he never cried. He cried for love and for Yoko. Hao, finally understood and felt love. 

The others were still trapped outside trying to break the barrier. Each of them needs to break their own barrier in order to get into the temple.

"Yoko I'm sorry...." Tears rolled down Hao's cheeks as he cradled her body. Was she dead? No. She was unconscious.

After a few moments, Yoko slowly opened her eyes and coughed a couple of times and looked at the relived Hao.

**Yoko POV**

Hao, he was crying for me... he was crying. I, never felt this new emotion that was in me.I am shocked yet happy but also had a queasy feeling like something is about to happen.

"If no one will kill this pathetic human, I will!" boomed a voice. What? So Hao's darkness in his soul was forced out of him?Yet it still wanted to kill me. I see the spirit now, it looked like Hao but this Hao was all covered in darkness and a dark aura glowed around him. He summoned the SOF and was about to kill me when ...

"SOF, you shall not obey him, I am your master." Cried Hao but SOF will not listen. SOF just stood there emotionless and then he slowly swtiched into battle position facing his former master.Maybe SOF isn't listening because he was controlled by Hao's hatred all along! Hao was pissed, no one will control HIS spirit.Growling, Yoh summoned Amidamaru into Harusame

"You shall be stopped here!" cried Yoh as he jumped to attack. He jumped into the air and word swung over his back waiting for the moment to slash SOF.

"It's useless" Evil Hao said. SOF blocked Yoh's attack with the back of his hand then swung Yoh onto the floor.Smirking Evil Hao called SOF and it stretched open his arms to summoun a burning hot fire swirling in between his arms. Launching it at Yoh....

Dodging the attack by using Amidamaru's shield, Yoh then sparred with Hao. Yoh striked from above as Hao striked Yoh's side causing him to gasp with pain.

"How many more times after the next one?" asked Hao as Yoh rose from the ground panting. the jumped into attacking Hao again. As their swords connected Spirit of Fire was now FULLY summouned into Hao's sword. So now Hao had even more power.

The others watched as they could do nothing even Hao just watched as the Evil Hao fought Yoh with HIS weapons and spirit.

"You should be asking that yourself!" cried Yoh as he pushed Evil Hao forward locking the swords in place again. Hao then pushed his sword forward and kicked Yoh into a wall making him unconscious.

"Do you feel humiliated?" Evil Hao asked Yoh as he stared at me, smirking, my breathing, was still abnormal! I feel really weak and my lungs hurt and my vision is still blurry. I panted and Hao looked at me with concern as he read my thoughts. While Yoh and evil Hao fought, Hao laid me on the temple floor while the pain was getting worse, I couldn't seem to breathe. Something seems to be plugging my throat or something. I breathed in air rapidly and took big gulps of air but nothing seemed to be working. " No" replied Yoh as he bought time for me and Hao.

"There must be a spell on you, stay strong." Said Hao as he began a dispel chant on me. I wasn't feeling any better I clothes my eyes and grasped my shirt tightly to hold the pain. Hao was getting really worried as he asked his Evil self "What did you do to her!"

Hao's left hand held my body as his face and hand pointed to the other him.

"She going to die, you can't do anything about it. But I'll let you both die in peace." Evil Hao cried as he knocked Yoh unconscious and charged start for **my** Hao. I jumped up from his grasp and just in time I blocked the attack with my body. The agony of erratic breathing and being stabbed in the womb is not a good thing. The sword went right through causing the blood to drip onto Hao who was in a state of shock.

Evil Hao pulled the sword out of my body as blood gushed out of the wound. Eyes widening when he pulled the sword out, I fell back and Hao caught me. He was devastated.

"_I was really going to die, again, after 500 years we finally meet again without our memories. Fate brought us together and fate is also tearing us apart just like 500 years ago. History repeats itself and I will always cherish my first kiss and these short yet precious moments with you...._" I thought as I allowed Hao to read them. 

**Normal POV**

Evil Hao just stood there watching Yoko slowly die.

"Hao, when I....r.rein...reincarnate keep the promise that you made to Yuki. Promise..me that we'll meet..again...and please...remind me of our past experiences....history repeats it'self don't destroy the humans...Hao. Please p..promise me." Hao nodded as he wrapped Yoko in his arms.

" I love you forever......" With that Yoko fell limp in Hao's arms and was slowly dragged away into eternal slumber.

Hao watched as life slipped away from her. Hao set her dead body down and looked up at his other side as the others poured into the temple. Ren and Horo saw Yoko dead and rushed over. They were shocked by the last look on her face. Usually people who die either have a pained face or a calm one. She was smiling when she died with few tears was still roling down her cheeks. Those tears were the last ....

(A/N: too lazy to type EVIL HAO all the time I'll just say Zeke for the Evil one.)

Hao was so pissed and his powers rose to an unbelievable level and he attacked Zeke with full force. "**YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED**!" With that a bright light shone from Hao, as his hair rose like Goku in his supersaiyen form. That power was Yuki's power and Hao's combined..the power of ...the moon. The power broke the tiles on the floors and stumbled it's way at Zeke. With that, Zeke has vanished.

From that day on no one ever saw Hao again at least not for another 500 years. The Shaman tournament still lived to carry on the tradition and this time it's not killing Hao but the evil spirits that linger in the world waiting for the moment to destroy the humans once again....Zeke.

Every 500 years Hao will meet Yuki/Yoko once more and their story was passed down through ages...how a human girl can save the world....of a Shaman.

History repeats itself and fate will bring us together once again......

_I__'ll stay with you_

_As long as the wind blows_

_I'll always be in your heart_

_I didn't leave you all alone_

_I have eternal life_

_My spirit is always within you_

_And if the sun shines in the sky_

_And rain should fill the air_

_And a rainbow lights up your day_

_Know that I'm there_

_**Yoko Asakura**_

****

**

* * *

**

**they still live on in you and me, and everyone else who loved them.**

* * *

**Ayame: I'm really bad at the action packed stuff....so please forgive me. STAY TUNED for the side story I will type up named Cross My Heart. It's the full story of Yuki ****and Hao's life from when they met as kids to the day they died. Yeah..Hope you guys are interested**! **ALSO I don't own the poem it's by a ten year old named Karli McKinnon.**


End file.
